Eluria (Planet)
Summary Eluria was a jungle based planet located within the Brim of the Edge, in the Milky Way galaxy. Eluria had a bright white sun, Eluris, and two moons, Elur I and II. Its geography was mostly made up of jungles, forests, and mountains. It was home to the ever-mysterious Elurians, a sentient purple and yellow skinned species much like Humans. Eluria also became home to the Phobis race. As time progressed the Elurians established the Elurian Monarch, an Imperial Order. The Monarch's capitol at one time was Elrena but soon the emperor's council of advisers, the Sisters of Eluria, constructed Eluria City around 45,362 B.C., in which a palace, the Eluria Castle, was built. The jungle world was rich in Lota, a plant that greatly increased the span of energy. Lota was also used for healing and became a very powerful tool among planets in the Eluris System. Around 32,500 B.C. the Omnipotent Zenon Empire learned of the Lota and sent an ambassador to negotiate with the Elurian emperor. They had found uses for the Lota and wanted it for themselves. The envoy instead encountered the Sisters of Eluria and negotiated with them. The emperor's advisers refused authority of the Lota to the Omnipotent Zenon Empire and sent the ambassador off the planet. Soon enough the Zenon Empire raided Eluria, defeated the Monarch's elite army, and seized control of the Lota. The attack of the planet left the people of the Elurian Monarch devasted. With all of the Monarch's army destroyed, the empire joined the Celestial Parliament in an act to destroy the Zenon Empire. Yet with the Parliament's failed attempts to destroy the Zenon Empire, the Elurian Monarch left the Celestial Parliament. In time the planet had a surplus of Lota again and attempts of the Zenolians seizing control of the plant diminished. In 23,043 B.C., citizens of the Monarch found that the laws and rules of Eluria's Imperial Order were not suitable and began to take action. A civil war began on the planet between the Monarch and the freedom fighting rebels who sought to make a change to the corrupt Order. The Elurian Civil War florished and grew for four years. In the end (23,039 B.C.) the rebels won the war and the emperor was charged with impeachment. The emperor and the current members of the Sisters of Eluria were removed from office, and placed under execution. With the members dead the Imperial-based Monarch was reformed into the Elurian Union. New members (all female) were placed into office and reformed the advising council of the Sisters of Eluria. The general of the freedom fighting rebels during the civil war became Supreme Elurian Chancellor. Planets within the Eluris System who had made an alliance with the late Monarch competed for power with the Union. Even though some had won battles, the Union had defeated them. The last of the Monarch remnant that was not completely annihilated became a part of the Union. After the last of the Elurian Wars, the Celestial Parliament once again pleaded for the Elurian Union to join but the Union refused, wishing to remain divided among the other systems. Terrain Eluria's terrain was very natural like, nearly all of the planet was covered in jungle and rain forests, although it did have the occasional forests and swamps. The limited amount of forests that there were, was vast and huge. As the years passed Elurians build villages in the forests. One of them was Elrena, the first capital of the Elurian Monarch. Mountains would serve as borders along the forests and jungles. Major exports like Eluria City, were many kilometers long, like small ecumenopolises, spires and towers were kilometers high and if one was to jump off the top of Eluria City's spire, one would fall for hours before reaching its surface. Small speeders and cars would spot and mark the sky creating much airtraffic. Though from the surface the cars would seem impossible to see. Eluria's sky was often storming. Clouds hovered the sky nearly everyday, raining over towns, cities, and nature. Eluria was a rainy place. When it did not rain on Eluria, the Elurians believed it was bad luck. Eluria had only one ocean, which was located in the southern quadrant of the planet. It was vast but due to the planets axis, the moon and sun's gravitational pull was difficult to create waves. Category:Planet